


They'll Come Home

by ami_ven



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happier happy ending for a film that was otherwise almost perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (rewrite a scene from a book/movie)

Bonnie’s room was different than Andy’s, Woody noticed, now that he had a chance to look around. But it was nice. She wasn’t afraid to get dirty, like some girls— he’d noticed that earlier, when she’d played with Andy in the front yard.

“We’re going to like it here, I just know it,” said Jessie, slinging an arm around Buzz’s plastic shoulders.

“Let us give you the full tour,” suggested Trixie.

“How thoughtful,” said Rex.

Woody let the others get started, standing by Bonnie’s neatly-made bed. It was a nice room, he thought. Clean, but still lived-in.

_Baa…_

Woody spun on his heel. It couldn’t have been… could it?

_Baa…_ , he heard again. 

It _was_ — there was no mistaking the sound of porcelain hooves on the floor.

“Look at you,” Woody said softly, kneeling to scratch the sheep on each of its heads.

“Hello, Woody,” said an even softer voice.

He nearly toppled over, he stood up so fast. “Bo!”

She was even more beautiful than he remembered, her smile bright and her dress gleaming. Woody started forward, then stopped, afraid that if he touched her, she might not be real. 

“But… how?” he breathed.

Bo Peep smiled. “Bonnie’s mother bought my lamp from Molly at the yard sale. She just redecorated the room, and thought it would look nice in here.”

“Then you… you belong to Bonnie?” Woody asked. “But why didn’t you… when I was here earlier…?”

Her smile turned a little sad. “You still belonged to Andy. I wouldn’t make you choose, Woody.”

“Bo,” he said again, this time with deep affection. He took a step forward and caught both of her hands in his own. “ _I_ belong to Bonnie now. We can be together again. If… if you still want me.”

This time, her smile held just as much emotion. “Of course I want you, Woody. Always.”

She leaned in for a kiss, and he closed his eyes to meet her halfway.

Behind them, Buzz held Jessie’s hand tightly, and gave a loud sniff. “Isn’t it beautiful when true love wins?”

Jessie leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Sure is.”

THE END


End file.
